


Bows and Arrows

by uglyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Demigod AU, Enemies to Lovers, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, everyones a demigod except for yixing and junmyeon, nerdy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyeol/pseuds/uglyeol
Summary: Baekhyun is the demigod of unrequited love who strives to fulfill his epithet at any chance possible. Everyone else decides to make this difficult for him.





	Bows and Arrows

Baekhyun opened his eyes to pink tones of the sun setting, which had managed to seep through the branches of the tree he lay beneath. He sits up slightly to knock his History textbook off of his lap, which, to no surprise, had been left behind on his journey to slumber. To Baekhyun’s left sat Minseok, with his curled hair falling slightly below his eyebrows as he continued to read despite the brunette’s eyes on him. A disgruntled Sehun, who had also been enjoying a nap pressed into Baekhyun’s hip, rolls onto his front and over his strewn flashcards. 

 

“Fuck,” Sehun murmured intelligently.

 

Only then did Minseok look up, when Baekhyun decided to stand up at the expense of Sehun’s comforting mattress of thigh flesh and grass. There were loud shouts heard within the proximity, but Baekhyun disregarded these as white noise through slumber.

 

“Hey,” Minseok attempted to catch the lethargic demigods’ attention, “How about we go and join Jongdae and his friends for a game of basketball before we go?”

 

Baekhyun snorted while stretching his back, “Abso-fucking-lutely not, who  _ are _ you?”

 

“Destined to be happy in life, that’s who I am.” Minseok fired back, earning a snort from Sehun. 

 

The blonde carefully packed away his textbooks in his shoulder bag, eyeing the boys who were situated a few yards away. It seemed as though everyone who Baekhyun could ever possibly dislike had accumulated into one group in spite of him. Of course, the four of them were demigods like himself, however their epithets scarily contrasted. Kyungsoo was the son of Hymen, the god of marriage and weddings. Jongin was the son of Aphrodite herself, the goddess of beauty and the woman who the majority of their fathers served. Jongdae was a mutual friend, son of Eros whose epithet involved both sexual desire and love - meaning he wasn’t completely vanilla.

 

And then there was Chanyeol. 

 

The absolute bane of Baekhyun’s existence, son to Anteros, the god of requited love. Chanyeol’s bloodline stood for everything that Baekhyun’s didn’t, and the sight of the tall man made his blood boil and his brain hurt. The golden bow-and-arrow birthmark that Chanyeol never failed to exhibit on his forearm was a born reference to wearing his heart on his sleeve. His hair was naturally red to symbolize love and he permanently wore a glow regardless of the situation. 

 

Baekhyun’s own father, the deity of unrequited love and sexual desire, had warned him to keep away from the fellow student since his early years. Himeros and Anteros did not care for the same things, did not share the same beliefs when it came to happiness through love. From day one, Baekhyun knew that he and Chanyeol were destined to rival - not that the latter made it hard for him.

 

As if on cue, Baekhyun’s reverie is disturbed by a harsh collision to his lower back. He turned sharply to glare at the offender and finds himself locking eyes with Jongin, who was jogging over with a frantic expression weighed on his face. His beautiful face, Baekhyun might add. He could hate Jongin for his loveable inherited epithet all he wanted, but he  _ was  _ the son of Aphrodite. The intruding demigod’s run faltered a bit when he saw Baekhyun’s sneer and managed to somehow make him seem even more guilty than before. 

 

“Oh my god, Baekhyun, I’m so sorry” Jongin blurted out, “Are you hurt? I’m sorry, I didn’t see-” 

 

Baekhyun bent down to pick up the orange ball as the rest of the basketball players made their way over, his back slightly stinging with pain as he did so. He ignored Jongin’s concerns and threw the offending object back at him harshly, hearing a chuckle from his red-haired adversary. 

 

“Now that’s a sight I could get used to” Chanyeol smirked and grabbed the ball off a still-remorseful Jongin, “We should disturb you more often, Baek”

 

Baekhyun’s sneer grew deeper as he stepped forward; “I told you, dickhead, one more word about my ass and I’ll fuck you up”

 

Sehun snorted from his right and his fists clenched tighter, seemingly his default stance for whenever Chanyeol decided to approach him. The taller looked down at him almost admiringly, cooing at Baekhyun’s readiness to pummel him off of Mount Olympus. 

 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Chanyeol pressed on, “Why do you have to be such a brat?”

 

There was silence, followed by a small gasp from Minseok.

 

Baekhyun then groaned in frustration, leaning back to swing all his strength into Chanyeol’s thick skull, until Kyungsoo stepped in between them. Both men stood back, eyeing the demigod of marriage as he looked back and forth between them. 

 

“Stop, you’re both lame as fuck and need to leave,” He spoke up, “There’s going to be a wedding here tomorrow and we don’t need your blood spilled all over the place”

 

“A wedding?” Jondae finally interjected, “Near the school grounds?”

 

The seven of them (except Baekhyun) laughed.

 

“Someone related to Athena - was our lecturer before Junmyeon” Kyungsoo justified himself.

 

Baekhyun looked back up to see Chanyeol still staring at him, eyeing the smaller demigod with a soft smirk gracing his lips. He looked away in annoyance, turning to collect his bag of textbooks and grab Sehun by the arm. Baekhyun gestured for the two to begin walking home, his friend silently understanding. 

 

“Baek and I are gonna head off,” Sehun announced into the somehow comforting silence of the group, “It’s getting dark, stay safe boys”

 

Minseok looked apologetically at the other circle of friends and quickly said his farewells before heading in the opposite direction. The remaining watched the trio disappear from vision, only then visible by the low red light the sky gave off. Jongin breathed out a sigh of relief and fell back onto Kyungsoo, who caught him without a struggle.

 

“I really thought he was going to end me. Right there.” He cried, “I thought he’d summon Hades on me!”

 

Kyungsoo hissed, “Don’t say that! That’s not even funny, Jongin. He totally could’ve… you know how he is.”

 

Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Jongin burst into laughter as they made their way back to the basketball court. 

**♡࿐** **  
**  


By the time the sun had fully settled, Baekhyun and Sehun reached the gates of the former’s estate. The son of Pothos sighed as his friend pressed his fingers to the lock to gain entrance. 

 

“Are you going down tonight?” Sehun asked.

 

Baekhyun had been up to no good lately, fallen under the influence of his relatives and sneaking down onto Earth to tiptoe on the heartstrings of mortals. He told Sehun often of his impressive one-night stands, the number of men he’d fooled and women he’d left empty. The raven-haired saw it as a fulfillment of his epithet, and it made his father proud despite him meddling in the affairs below Mount Olympus.

 

The smaller looked at him with a tired expression, “Why do you think we left so early?”

 

“I don’t know,” Sehun retorted, “Maybe your father wanted you home before dark?”

 

Baekhyun scoffed as the gate began to swing open, “My father wants me gone and hunting dingy nightclubs before dark”

 

“Don’t forget we have an early lecture tomorrow, Baek. Junmyeon will kill you if you’re even a minute late to history.”

 

“Got it, Sehun. See you tomorrow at six.”

 

Sehun watched Baekhyun wave him a small goodbye before letting himself into the giant household. He took out his cellphone, albeit an adjusted version of those you’d find on Earth. Deviators, those including Professor Junmyeon, who served as educators or servants in high estates, returned the idea to the youth of Mount Olympus. Deviators were called so due to their ability to travel between the heavens of Olympus and Earth despite being mere mortals. Zeus had chosen them through noticing their devotion to Greek ‘mythology’ and religion, that was modernly outdated among humans. Each of the demigods had a Deviator parent, in fact, explaining their half-god, half-human status.

 

_ ‘Don’t mind those earth-walkers,’  _ His father, Pothos had told him,  _ ‘it’s probably best that they didn’t know about us, you can practice our epithet wherever’ _ . Sehun wondered if this was true, could Baekhyun not be the same? He, himself, was a descendant of the god of sexual longing - not too far off the likes of Baekhyun’s blood. He put it down to Baekhyun always needing to be different, always striving to go the extra mile as he had done from a young age. Sehun was undoubtedly concerned about his promiscuous friend, but there was no stopping the son of Himeros once he had started.

 

He decided to text Minseok as he ventured home in the dark, hoping for new company.

 

**Me**

seok….… baekhyun’s going down again tonight and I don’t think  
he’s gonna make it to history tomorrow

 

**Minseok**

again!? zeus, you’d think he was a deviator with how much   
he travels down :(

 

**Me**

is it bad for me to be concerned though? am i just being  
harsh because i’ve never been down? is it right for him to    
do this?

 

Sehun reached his own gates after a few minutes of walking. He lived in the same neighbourhood as Baekhyun, a few houses down, but a lengthy walk due to their size. His mother met him at the door and wished him a good sleep as he trudged upstairs to his room. Sehun sat down on his bed and rummaged through his bag, retrieving the books that he had disregarded for his afternoon nap. Groaning at the pages remaining to be read, Sehun settled at his desk, leaving Minseok forgotten in the notifications of his phone.

 

**Minseok**

i get you hun. but it's his epithet. and hes…. baekhyun   
we’ll always worry about him

**♡࿐**

 

Baekhyun clung to the bathroom stall in dizziness. He’d never get used to the teleportation, he concluded, looking down at his feet as his head cleared. The demigod exited the stall to find the bathroom empty, only his reflection in the dirtied mirror to keep him company. He took the chance to fix any damage that the journey had caused, wisped hair and loose shirt falling off his shoulder. Baekhyun decided to keep tonight simple - a grey tee that stopped right before his black fitted jeans. Nothing he wore was Earth-branded of course, something that would give him away as a demigod if anyone was actively looking. 

 

Once he had caught his breath, Baekhyun opened the door into the nightclub to gather his whereabouts. Judging by the music, posters, and voices, he could tell he was somewhere in China. There were plenty of people surrounding him that looked of Asian descent, the demigod tuning in to some conversations around him to adapt. One of the most enjoyable aspects of ‘going down’ was a demigod’s ability of fluently speaking the language of the country in which they stayed. It helped in pursuits attuned to their epithet and made their stay on Earth considerably less questionable. Baekhyun beelined for the bar, sitting himself next to a loud group of friends.

 

The bartender smiled at him, “What would you like, handsome?”

 

“Just a beer, please” Baekhyun beamed in Chinese (while liking the way it sounded).

 

The raven-haired man scanned the area in search of any prowling eyes, anyone who had caught him before he had the chance to catch them. His eyes stopped on a man with a similar hairstyle him;  _ copycat _ , the demigod thought. The stranger wasn’t looking back at him, his eyes shut as he danced to the awful music blaring throughout the club. Baekhyun admired his lips and his jawline, impressed by the way the stranger’s body moved with any sort of rhythm he could gauge from the speakers. The demigod smiled to the bartender and then to himself as he received the beer, impressed at how sharp his choice had been tonight. Baekhyun took a swig from his bottle before taking it with him to the dancefloor, sauntering directly to his target.

 

The stranger turned towards Baekhyun’s shoulder taps but did not falter in his dancing, offering a smirk to the demigod as he noticed him. 

 

“Hi” Baekhyun greeted, also dancing.

 

“Hey,” The stranger replied with equal confidence, looking Baekhyun up and down, “We’ve met?”

 

“No,” The demigod faked a blush, “I’m Baekhyun”

 

“Yixing, nice to meet you. You Korean, then?”

 

“Something like that,” Baekhyun inwardly laughed at Yixing’s formalities, “Wanna dance?”

 

Yixing was tall. Taller than Baekhyun, that is - which wasn’t exactly a feat in itself. But he was comfortable to dance against, the arch in the demigod’s back fitting almost perfectly into Yixing’s abdomen, feeling his target’s breath on his neck without having to strain it. Tonight was a good pick, Baekhyun had thought, the best so far, without even reaching an apartment. With that now in mind and a beautiful boy with his arms around his waist, the demigod whispered invitingly into Yixing’s ear. His target returned his look of black lust and nodded in agreement, taking Baekhyun by the hand and on their way. 

 

As they searched for a cab, Baekhyun eyed their interlaced hands. Yixing’s were softer and even bigger in comparison. They were warm on his perpetually cold ones and their nails matched in perfect roundness. It was then the demigod decided he had a thing for hands, and that he would certainly put Yixing’s to good use later on. They exchanged more words in the car among gropes and teases; the Chinese man’s touch the gentlest yet hottest he’d ever felt. Baekhyun was experiencing new feelings and emotions, enjoying more from this one man than he had in his three years of pursuing. The cab pulled up with Baekhyun swiftly handing a large bill to the driver before Yixing lead him to his front door. 

 

**♡࿐**

 

Baekhyun’s alarm went off quietly beside his ear at two o'clock in the morning. He had made sure he’d placed his cellphone strategically after sex so that he could escape back to Olympus without much suspicion. The demigod looked over at his short-lived lover still sleeping without disturbance. Baekhyun admired the way the moonlight highlighted his muscles, Yixing’s torso exposed while the sheet lay safe around his lower half. Yixing had definitely felt different, and Baekhyun was deathly afraid to admit it. He recalled the earlier events - how the Chinese man had treated him and taken care of him afterward. The latter’s nose then scrunched in his sleep, provoking a warm feeling within Baekhyun’s chest. 

 

And then, drenching his whole body in dread and disgust.

 

Had he just felt admiration? Adoration? Any derivative from love? Baekhyun panicked, stumbling out of Yixing’s bed and into his ensuite. The demigod felt indisposed, dirty. He needed to escape from Yixing’s presence and return to his father to confess his wrongdoings. He was the son of Himeros, damnit! Who was he to feel any sense of love? It was not of his epithet. Baekhyun felt exposed. 

 

The demigod took one last look at Yixing from the ensuite, who continued his slumber despite Baekhyun’s panic, and teleported back to Olympus without a trace. 

 

Yixing woke hours later to find his bed cold, his lover gone, and his heart - as Baekhyun left all his victims’ - empty.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh i'm so sorry for whatever this is... if you guys like it i'll continue writing! apologies for any inaccuracies in the context as i only have two years of experience in classical studies and am looking forward to more :~) obviously some aspects (like deviators) ive created myself to make my au a bit more original. 
> 
> oh and more apologies because its 3am here and im too afraid to send this to anyone to proofread. please enjoy!


End file.
